


Another Happy Birthday

by thegillovnyway



Series: Birthdays [2]
Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, like FLUFF, there are no tweets, there are other things, this time it's gillian's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegillovnyway/pseuds/thegillovnyway
Summary: Companion piece to "Happy, Happy Birthday": Another birthday, another tweet that wasn't.





	Another Happy Birthday

“Hey, babe,” he said. slipping into bed, where she was already curled into a ball. The sight never failed to make him smile. “Did you enjoy your birthday?” His body found hers, like a magnet; he belonged there, simple as that. They had always fit perfectly, against all odds. She scooted back until they were flush against each other. For once, they were both dressed. He kissed the nape of her neck, smiling against her soft, sweet skin.

“Good one,” she simply said, her words slightly muffled by her pillow. Unlike him, she was ready to sleep and he couldn’t helh the sadness that fell over him. The time they spent together was never enough. He got to hold her another night, wake up beside her one more morning. Until the next time. And they never knew when that would be.

“Did I wish you a happy birthday?” His lips pressed against her skin, lingered there in need of contact, of her warmth.

“You did,” she said and he heard the smile in her voice. “Twice this morning and then once more after dinner.” Her giggle had always been one of his favorite sounds in the world. Even when he wished he didn’t have to see her day in, day out, there was a part of him that yearned to make her laugh.

“You up for one more?” He whispered the question into her ear.

“Hmm, I’d love to, but I’m just too tired. Ask me again in the morning?” She turned in his arms so that she was facing him. Her eyes, sparkling in brilliant blue, blinked up at him sleepily.

“Won’t be your birthday in the morning.”

“A belated happy birthday then. I like those.” She leaned up to capture his lips and he was a willing participant. Her lips moved against his with 26 years of expertise. And love.

“Changed your mind?” he teased her, just like her tongue teased his. His hands started wandering, finding their way under her top.They knew the way and they knew it well.

“No,” she sighed when he pinched her nipple. “That was a kiss goodnight.” He stopped his hands and merely gazed into her eyes. “We should have taken a selfie.” His confusion must have been palpable on his face.

“Drive people crazy,” she finished her thought.

“You drive me crazy.” Her answer was a playful grin. Neither of them spent time on social media. He could only guess at what was going on there at any given time. These days, he didn’t want to know. This was important to him. Being here with her in his arms.

“Taking a picture of you in the morning,” she said, her voice softer than before. “The lighting will be better.” He could see that she could barely keep her eyes open, the time difference always getting to her in the end.

“I’ll make sure to smile,” he promised and he watched her close her eyes, a slight smile flitting over her face. In no time, she was asleep, her breathing evening out. He entangled himself from her, his body immediately missing her warmth.

Putting on his glasses, he reached for his phone. There were several missed calls and even more unanswered messages. None of those were important. He opened Twitter, uncertain why he still had the app on his phone. Deleting it seemed like too much work. He ignored the bursting colors and the slew of notifications. It had been some time since he’d last composed a tweet. Turning his head, looking at Gillian sleeping peacefully, he realized he didn’t know what to say. What to write. Their relationship was theirs and sacred. The words he felt, all the emotions, didn’t fit into limited characters anyway. He closed the app again and put the phone away. There was always next year.

Let them all think what they want, he decided, snuggling up against his lover. This - them - was real. One more night. “Happy birthday”, he whispered. “Love you,” he added, knowing she couldn’t hear him but also knowing that she knew.


End file.
